Un nuevo Rito
by adonis.urresta
Summary: Solo dire esto, alguna vez no han querido que ese rito yuuki fuera alguien mas siquiera bueno para no caerse pues aqui veran a uno que sera todo lo contrario al anime y manga que incluida tanto a los juegos bioshock, alien insolation y prototipe ( en los dos ultimos no sera el protagonista pero si tendra un papel importante )


2xxx  
En el medio del Atlántico

En un avión que se dirige a Inglaterra esta en un asiento un adolescente, de piel clara, pelo color naranja y ojos color marrón, con un regalo en sus piernas.

Pov adolescente .

Aun recuerdo mis " aventuras " con las chicas , los inventos de Lala que me metían en problemas, los malentendidos con las demás , mis caídas y esas cosas pero eso paso hace meses y ahora están con otros chicos eso me rompió el corazón pero debo de dejar el pasado en donde es en el pasado y si se preguntan quien soy pues mi nombre es Rito Yuki y a donde voy pues a Inglaterra para darle un regalo a mis primos que no sabia que tenia pero mis padres me dijeron una verdad amarga y quieren saber que me dijeron pues . . . . . soy adoptado , yo también me impacte pero no les dije nada sino que los abraze por que me criaron como si fuera su hijo y cuando me subieron a este avión para ir a ver a mis primos de Inglaterra me dijeron " Hijo eres especial , naciste para lograr grandes cosas " y saben que , tenían razón.

En ese momento oí el grito de varias personas y me desmalle , cuando recobre la conciencia mi vista estaba borrosa y cuando la recobre vi que me estaba hundiendo , nade a la superficie para tomar aire y vi solo fuego y la parte del avión hundiéndose , vi un faro y nade a este , cuando subí logre ver que no había nadie mas vivo , subí las gradas hasta una puerta dorada con una puerta abierta al entrar esta se cerro y las luces se prendieron dejándome ver una estatua de oro de un hombre sosteniendo un cartel que estaba en ingles pero lo entendí " no hay reyes ni dioses . solo hombres".

Camine hasta ver unas gradas que bajaban a bajo , al bajarlas encontré una cápsula lo suficientemente grande para que entrara al entrar vi una palanca la cual baje y la puerta se cerro y la cápsula comenzó a bajar, vi mientras bajaba un numero 10 después el 18 y se replegó un papel delante de la ventana que mostraba una imagen de un hombre con su dedo encendido en fuego que prendía el cigarrillo de una mujer , después apareció un hombre sentado con una pipa en su mano se escucho la voz de un hombre que decía " Soy Andru Ryan y tengo una pregunta que hacerte , acaso un hombre no tiene derecho al sudor de su frente" mientras aprecia un hombre en una granja " No dice el hombre de wuasiton , pertenece a los pobres " aparece un hombre siendo atacado por una águila " No dice el hombre del vaticano pertenece a dios " aparecía una mano gigante adelante de un hombre " No dice el hombre de moscu , pertenece a todos" mientras aparecía una hoz gigante " Yo rechace esas respuestas , en vez de eso elegí algo distinto , elegí lo imposible , elegí . . . . . . ." mientras el papel se quitaba dejando ver algo increíble " elegí raptur , una ciudad en donde el artista no tenia que temer al pensor, donde el científico no estaba limitado por la linea moral , donde los grandes no estaban constreñidos por los pequeños y con el sudor de tu frente raptur también puede ser tu ciudad ".

Me quede embobado por lo que veía , una ciudad bajo el agua pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oí una conversación.

?1: pero el brillo que te cagas . . . parece un accidente de avión o algo así ...

?2: si estamos en mitad del maldito Atlántico .. . .¿ Como podría ? . .

?1: sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y rápido . . . Se acercan splicers.

?2: ¿ Como sabes siquiera que va a venir alguien ? . . .

?1: por que tenemos una batiesfera bajando . . . A menos que ese trasto se haya hundido solo, eso significa que tenemos compañía.

Cuando la esfera paro entro en un edificio y luego subió hasta que vi las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer.

Hombre: Por favor , señora . . . No pretendía colarme. No me haga daño . . . . Déjeme ir. . . .puede quedarse con mi arma . Puede . .

En ese momento la mujer le atravesó el estomago con un gancho y el hombre murió , luego la mujer dijo " Es alguien nuevo " para gritar y empezar a golpear la cápsula hasta que se fue y escuche de la radio de la cápsula " Coge la radio de onda corta ¿ quieres? ".

La tome y empezó a oírse .

?: no se como sobrevivientes a ese accidente de avión , pero no me voy a quejar de este golpe de suerte . Soy Atlas y pretendo mantenerte con vida . Sigue adelante . . . . tenemos que conseguir te llevarte a terreno elevado pero antes toma ese coso metálico y pontelo en tu brazo izquierdo.

Hice lo que me pidió , busque en la cápsula a lo que se refería y encontré algo que se pone en brazo y es tan grande como este , cuando me lo puse sentí una aguja pero no me afecto , todo lo que viví antes ya me ayudo a ser resistente , esa cosa tenia una pantalla donde había dos barras que eran de color rojo y azul y también mas opciones.

Salí de la cápsula y empeze a caminar viendo todo lo que habia , cuando entre a otra sala vi ala misma mujer colgando de la pared pero una maquina la ilumino y empezó a dispararle .

Atlas: Busca una palanca o algo ¿ quieres ?. Esos puñeteros splicers encerraron a Johnny antes de . . . . .malditos splicers.

Busque por el piso hasta dar una palanca , cuando la golpee fuertemente contra una pared para seguir la pared se rompió fácilmente ¿ pero que ?.

Empeze a subir las gradas del otro lado cuando un sillón en llamas empezó a bajar, salte esquivándolo pero mi salto fue mucho mas fuerte , deje de pensar en eso y subí , me encontré con un hombre con un tubo, intente razonar con el pero no me escucho al final lo tuve que matar, tengo ganas de vomitar hasta que escuchó la voz de una niña .

Niña : mi papa es mas fuerte que Hércules, mas listo que Enistein . . . .  
Siguió hablando mientras yo buscaba en el cuerpo del hombre encontrando un botiquín pequeño que se metió en el coso metálico de mi brazo derecho mientras en la barra roja aparecía el numero uno encima de este paso lo mismo cuando encontré una jerinriya con un líquido azul después no encontré nada mas.

Subí al segundo piso donde había una maquina con dos estatuas de niñas a sus lados y en el medio una sustancia roja con una jerinriya.

Atlas: inyectate esa cosa ¿ quieres ? Así podrás habrir puertas y enfrentar a los enemigos.

Le hice caso , me la inyecte pero después de unos segundos empeze a sentir un gran dolor mientras mis venas se tornaban de color azul , Atlas me hablaba pero no le entendía ,empecé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que me caí y perdí la conciencia , cuando habrí los ojos sentía el mismo dolor pero mas fuerte , no me dejaba mover ni hablar ni siquiera podía escuchar bien , así estuve unos minutos cuando vi a unos splicers caminar cerca mio, no les entendí nada , luego se fueron parece que huían de algo, luego paso una cosa metálica gigante que tenia un taladro y también una niña ella dijo algo pero no entendí , luego el dolor se fue y logre levantarme .

Atlas: estas bien chavan , la primera recombinación es como la patala de una mula pero lo vale.

Rito : no lo se eso si que fue doloroso.

Luego de eso dispare un rayo al interruptor y la puerta se habrio , pero me di cuenta que la barra azul apenas disminuyo ¿ eso es normal ? .

Rito: oye atlas cuantas veces se puede disparar el rayo.

Atlas: solo uno la primera vez , tranquilo chaval que después puedes llenar el EVE con mas jerenriyas.

Eso quiere decir que yo no soy normal , seguí el camino, hasta que la parte trasera del avión se estrelló a mitad del pasillo dejando entrar agua, cruce por dentro del avión y seguí hasta que logre entrar a otra zona en donde me enfrente contra mas splicers.

Atlas: Usa el electrorayo y llave , una buena combinación .

Luego seguí el camino hasta que escuche a alguien suplicar y luego un elevador callera ya encendido y de este saliera un hombre encendido en fuego , subí en este .

Atlas: Escucha , tengo familia . He de sacarlos de aquí. Pero los splicers me han separado de ellos. Si logras llegar hasta ellos en Neptune's Bounty , entonces quizás , solo quizas . . . . se que . . . . ahora mismo te debes de sentir el tipo con mas mala suerte del mundo. Pero eres la única esperanza que me queda de volver a ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Ve a Nepture's Bounty . . . . encuentra a mi familia , por favor.

Cuando llegue al siguiente piso escuche una canción y vi la sombra de una mujer , me le acerque despacio y cuando me vio le hize el combo , dentro de la cuna había una pistola la recogí pero ¿ como se usa ?, la pistola se metió dentro del objeto metálico.

Atlas: Los plásmidos lo cambiaron todo . Destruyeron nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes. No pudimos con ello, íntimos amigos masacrando se unos a otros , bebes estrangulados en sus cunas . Toda la ciudad se fue al cuerno.

Segui el camino hasta ver unos baños y afuera de este un billete lo recogió por que creí que seria importante entre en el baño de las mujeres y vi la silueta de una mujer como si fuera una fantasma.

M F: Tengo demasiadas recombinaciones , demasiadas recombinaciones . . . ahora nadie me querrá. . .

Después de eso desapareció, encontré en unos escombros al final del baño una cinta la puse en la radio y solo era un jefe regañándole a su empleada , cuando me di la vuelta para volver un hombre me intento atacar pero yo le dispare y salio corriendo , espera cuando tome la pistola no importa cuando salgo el me intenta atacar pero le vuelvo a disparar y muere , entre en el otro baño y al final estaba roto donde podía pasar.

Atlas: Mucho cuidado . . . baja el arma un momento ¿ quieres?.

Cuando paso entre unos barrotes para ir al otro lado veo a la misma niña de antes.

Atlas: ¿ Crees que eso de ahi abajo es una niña?. No te dejes engañar. Ahora es una Litle Sister. Alguien convirtió a una dulce e inocente niña en un monstruo. Pensaras lo que pensaras sobre el bien y el mal en la superficie, no vale de mucho aquí en Rapture.

Cuando logre llegar al otro lado baje por unas gradas hasta poder ver a la niña por unos vidrios, el hombre le hizo a la niña la señal de silencio pero ella grito, el hombre la golpeo pero después se escucha un rugido y el de traje de buceo entra para golpear al hombre contra la pared y usar su taladro para luego clavarlo contra los vidrios donde estoy viendo .

Atlas: Eso es un Big Daddy. Ella recoge ADAM , el la mantiene a salvo.

Luego de eso ellos dos se van , rompo el candado y paso a la siguiente habitación , me enfrente contra varios hombres con armas , saquee los cadáveres obteniendo botiquines y jerinriyas pero casi no necesitó de eso ya que apenas bajan la lineas cuando sufro daño o utilizo el electrorayo , cuando bajo las gradas veo a unos splicers saqueando a un Big Daddy , también veo que están con agua el lugar donde están ellos.

Atlas: Si ves a un splicer en el agua usa el electrorayo.

Lo hago y espero a que se pase la electricidad, cuando saqueo los cadáveres encuentro munición y jerinriyas.

Después de eso una alarma empezó a sonar mientras varios splicer me atacaban pero los acabe rápidamente .

Atlas: Es Ryan. ¡ El maldito Andrés Ryan!. ¡ Nos ha descubierto!. ¡ Maldita sea. Ha bloqueado el acceso a Neptune . . . . hay otra forma de llegar ahí . . . . Dirigete al centro medico. A que esperas vamos.

Cuando estaba por cruzar una puerta para llegar al pabellón medico esta se cierra.

Atlas: ¡Oh Dios!. Estas atrapado. . . tratare de abrir la salida desde aquí.

Las luces se apagaron y en la otra habitación apareció una imagen de un hombre con un sombrero.

Hombre: Dime, amigo cual de las zorras te envió ¿ El lobo KGB? ¿ O el chacal de la CIA ?. Dejame que te informe . Rapture no es un barco hundido que puedas saquear a placer y Andréw Ryan no es un señorito estúpido al que un matón del gobierno pueda maltratar amigo. Y con eso me despido o talstivania como prefieras.

La imagen se apago y unos splicer aparición para intentar destruir el cristal que me separaba de ellos , cuando estaban apuntó de romperlo la puerta se habré y entro mientras se cierta atrás mio .

Atlas: Ya conoces a Ryan Andrew el gobernante de Rapture .  
Ahora dirigente al acceso de emergencia.

En la siguiente zona encontré unas maquinas que vendian de jerenriyas y botiquines además de otras cosas, en una puerta atascada había una maquina , me acerque a esta y el coso de mi brazo mostró la opción de jackear, la oprime y apareció un mini juego , al completarlo la maquina empezó a activarse y ayudarme con varios enemigos , al subir al segundo piso encontré una mesa de control con una palanca al jalarla la puerta de atrás mio se habrio y entre había un mujer pero le dispare en la cabeza y murió .

Atlas: Si quieres usar el acceso de emergencia necesitaras la llave del doctor Stenman. Es el que dirige ese lugar pero no creo que te la de voluntariamente el no es de esos tipos y francamente dudo que siga siendo humano.

Al pasar el pasillo encontré una ametralladora de esas que utilizan los de la mafia , la guarde igual que la pistola y me senté en el piso para descansar unos minutos , el no se como llamarlo lo llamare boot si eso haré , el boot estaba volando encima mio mientras apuntaba ala puerta , creo que me dormire unos minutos mientras el boot me cuida pero antes veo el coso de mi brazo y dice lo siguiente.

Barra roja (23).  
Casi llena  
Barra azul (18).  
Mitad

Rito ? 1-10.

Mapa. Diarios. Armas.

Por que no dice mi apellido , quizás por que no sepa cual sea o nose y lo demás lo dejare para otro momento.

Me acuesto en el piso y me quedo dormido.

Cuando me desperté me levante y estire un poco para avanzar por donde me quede.

Cuando volví por donde vine la palanca de la tabla de control estaba como antes de que la moviera, cuando la moví las luces se prendieron y una puerta al final del salón se habrio de la cual entraron varios splicers con armas de fuego disparando , me cubrí en una pared .

Atlas: ahora si que las has armado.

Rito: oye soy yo el que se esta enfrentando contra ellos además no sabia que eso pasaría.

Me defendí en ambos sentidos .

Comencé a dispararles mientras el boot me ayudaba también después del enfrentamiento seguí mi camino sin antes haber saqueado los cuerpos , cuando llegue a unos metros de una puerta apareció la misma mujer fantasma golpeando la puerta.

M F: Me prometió belleza . Stenman , me prometistes belleza . . . Y ahora mirame . . . ¡Mirame!.

La mujer desapareció y entre a la siguiente habitación , seguí el consejo de Atlas de seguir el rastro de sangre hasta que me empezaron a disparar , los enfrente pero ahora sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba mas de lo normal pero igualmente los vencí gracias a la ayuda del boot.

El boot ya esta encendido en llamas creo que ya dejara de funcionar pronto, encontré otra grabación y la puse al parecer es de una chica no puse atención a lo que decía , después encontré otra y la puse era la grabación de ese tal sirugano o lo que sea , encontré un cuadro pero al acercarme este exploto y un doctor salio de este , cuando me enfrente a este fue mas difícil de derotar que los otros, entre y camine por una oficina luego por una sala de incineración en esta zona mi boot fue destruido , di varias vueltas en esta zona encontrando varias cosas como cigarrillos , alcohol y café que se guardaban en el coso metálico , subí unas gradas hasta dar en otra zona donde me enfrente contra una mujer.

Entre por un ducto de aire creo a un cuarto donde había unas de esas maquinas de los plásmidos caída .

Ryan: Un parásito vaga por los pasillos .Destruyamoslo y le daré una recompensa al hombre o mujer que nos libere de el.

Tome la botella de la maquina y el coso metálico mostró un vídeo.

Nuevo Plásmido.  
Incineración.

Aparece un hombre y un científico " achachora a tus enemigos a más de mil grados" luego el cientifico es quemado mientras el hombre tiene fuego en su mano " aviso el fuego puedo extenderse".

Enserio que carajos tiene esta ciudad ya que placticamente les dice que se maten entre si.

Un splicers empezaron a golpear el vidrio y la puerta para entrar, mire que en el piso había aceite y me inyecte el plásmido esta vez el dolor fue soportable pero el fuego estaba en mis dos brazos y no solo en mi mano izquierda, dispare una bola de fuego al aceite y ellos se quemaron , espere unos segundos y el fuego se apago , ahora que lo pienso tengo la misma habilidad que la estrella del programa que Lala sabe ver .

Atlas: Todos los caminos llevan a Ryan, el usa una sustancia que hace que los Big Daddy, litle sister y splicer lo obedezcan.

Empecé a cambiar entre el rayo y fuego mientras pensaba por donde ir hasta que veo la maquina de incineración , aplastó el botón y la maquina se ilumina mas para luego una camilla salir de esta con un poco de polvo y un tonico la tomo y el coso de metal muestra unas líneas de información.

Tónico Nuevo  
Deleite de pirata.  
Con este tónico toda la energía de pirateo de maquinas se transforma en salud.

Me la inyecte y después de haber jackeado algunas maquinas mi salud estaba completa.

Salí de esa zona y cuando caminaba tranquilo un splicer me lanzo una granada yo la esquive pero el se escapo , lo dejo ir para ver el mapa y salir a uno de esos pasillos , caminado pude ver en otro pasillo a un Big Daddy y una litle sister caminado tranquilos.

Yo también seguí mi camino y entre en un cuarto que decía vestíbulo de cirugía, logre ver al cirugano pero antes de poderle hacer algo este sale por una puerta que se detruye detrás de el.

Atlas: tendrás que encontrar un modo de llegar al cirujano. . . y a Steinman. Animate hombre. El señor odia a los que se rinden.  
Puedes oír el estruendo de es splicer como si fueran las fallas. Aquí es difícil conseguir explosivos , pero si le echas mano a unos de esos plásmidos de telequinesis podrías pillar alas malditas bombas incendiarias y devolverselas . . . o lanzarlas contra cualquier otro obstáculo.

Rito: telequinesis he.

Empecé revisando toda la sala encontrando mas botequines y jerinriyas, avance a la siguiente zona y me enfrente contra mas de esos splicer y doctores, baje unas gradas y encontré un pasillo congelado , puse una grabación o diario y al parecer el agua del mar congela los tubos que luego se rompen, active una cerradura para entrar a una sala y había varias botellas de alcohol, las guarde pero empezó a ver borroso unos segundos y mi barra de salud se lleno pero mi EVE se disminullo, que paso , volví al pasillo que estaba congelado y con mi habilidad de fuego derretir el hielo, al pasar al otro lado me ataco un splicer de improviso pero después salio huyendo , lo seguí para acabar con el pero al hacerlo un proyectil impacto cerca mio, lo esquive y volví a donde estaba , bien como voy a pasar eso, al ingresar a una sala encontré el cadáver de un doctor con una escopeta y su munición pero al tomarla las luces se apagaron y las puertas se cerraron, la luz del centro de prendió y escuche varios pasos a donde yo estaba .

Tramposo , dijo una mujer por mi espalda mientras me atacaba con un palo , la esquive y di un salto para estar atrás suyo pero " eres un inutil" otra mujer salí de donde estaba para atacarme junto a la otra mujer , le dispare a la primera con la escopeta y murió pero empezaron a venia mas y mas como unas cinco cuando termine de matarlas las luces se prendieron y las puertas se abrieron, saquee los cuerpos y obtuve solo dinero , avance a otra zona inundada en donde era con llave , cuando regresaba en una ventana algo me llamo la atención cuando volvi recibí varios disparos de una torreta me cubrí en una pared, use un botiquín y mis heridas se curaron en un instante, ingrese a una puerta que decía zona dental , había una registradora en donde apenas había billetes y un café , al doblar a la izquierda vi una tablero con un botón y al acercarme había cerca una maquina de plásmidos , al tomar la botella el coso metálico me mostró un vídeo.

Nuevo Plásmido.  
Telequinesis  
Levanta cosas grandes con tu mente . lanzaras contra tus enemigos. ¿Que mas se puede pedir?.

Muestra un hombre y una mujer ," lanza objetos con tu mente" la mujer le lanza al hombre una botella pero la botella se detiene en el aire mientras el hombre tiene una mano apuntando a la botella y luego la lanza a la mujer " atrapa objetos y lanzalos contra tus enemigos, incluso granadas y mandalas de vuelta".

Me inyecte el plasmido y senti mi cuerpo extraño al caminar senti como el aire se movia alderedor de mi cuerpo , aplaste el botón del panel y una maquina me lanzo una pelota, estire mi mano derecha y la detuve para lanzarla de vuelta, eso es increíble, estuve practicando unos minutos hasta que llegue a la maquina y la desactive, mire a mi lado y vi la ventana rota , al cruzar estaba en un pasillo con agua en el piso, recogí varias cosas, volví a donde estaba y en el camino me atacaron varios splicer, llegue en donde se me había escapado el cirugano, desde el segundo piso un splicer me lanzo una granada la esquive y espere unos segundos hasta que me volvió a lanzar una granada la atrape y lanze de vuelta a la puerta obstruida , destruyendo los escombros y logrando pasar al otro lado en donde había el cadáver de una mujer y una grabación, al escuchar la grabación ya estaba seguro que ese cirujano esta 100% loco, cuando estaba por doblar una esquina un splicer me ataco pero este tenia un traje de buceo de mujer.

Ella era unos centímetros mas pequeña que yo , me lanza una bola de fuego la cual esquivo, antes que pueda hacer algo ella me tumba al piso sentándose en mi pecho mientras acerca la aguja de su brazo izquierdo a mi rostro pero uso telequinesis y logro desviar su aguja pero ella es mas fuerte que eso y me clava su aguja en mi brazo derecho mientras mi barra de EVE va disminuyendo hasta estar vacía igual pasa con mi vida excepto que ella deja de absorberla antes que desaparezca, siento mi cuerpo mucho mas débil y dejo caer mi mano con la cual usaba la telequinesis , ella acerca su casco a mi cara para mirarme y luego alza su otro brazo apuntando a mi pecho directo a mi corazón lo que parece ser un gancho.

?: no es personal.

Oigo una voz femenina de ella.

Justo cuando parecía que su gancho me iba a atravesar mi pecho oigo una voz en mi cabeza.

Nivel 2-10 desbloqueado .  
Mejoras de plásmidos obtenidas.

Siento mi fuerza y energía de vuelta, uso telequinesis y la lanzo contra una pared mientras la electrocuto dejándola arrodillada en el piso , me levanto y miro el coso metálico que ahora se esta agrietando y luego se cae en pedazos dejando ver un coso pero mas pequeño y mas moderno como del año 1980 , me llega desde la muñeca hasta el codo , veo la pantalla y muestra que mi barra de color rojo y azul están devuelta llenas y las opciones son un poco deferentes.

Me acerco a la chica y me arrodillo enfrente de ella mientras la miro.

Rito: por que me atacantes?.  
Le pregunto poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

La chica me mira y no dice nada.

Rito: Uff oye solo he encontrado a locos desde que llegue y yo siento que tu no lo estas si no que te ves obligara a hacerlo, no te voy a obligar a que me digas tu nombre pero si yo te puedo ayudar solo dímelo .

Mientras me alejo de ella para ver que la siguiente puerta esta cerrada con una reja, siento que ella se levanta y camina hasta mi lado.

Chica: mi nombre es Eleanor Lamb .  
Mientras se quita el casco dejando ver a una adolescente de unos 16 años , de cabello de un color café oscuro y sus ojo azules como el mar.

Rito: Rito Yuki 17 años.  
Mientras le estrecho la mano y le doy una sonrisa.

Eleanor: 16 años .  
Estrecha mi mano con ¿ un sonrojo en sus mejilla?.

Rito: Ves se puede hacer amigos y dime por que me tratabas de asesinar?.

Eleanor: s-solo es mi deber.  
Dijo tartamudeando mientras me veía.

Rito: Deber? Que deber.

Eleanor: ya lo sabrás rito.  
Dijo con una sonrisa para ponerse su casco y salir saltando la reja y perdiéndose en una esquina.

Rito: No entiendo a las chicas y porque esto me pareció a algo de residentes evil 4?.  
Dije mientras intentaba recordar lo que me parecido a ese juego.  
( si adivinan lo que insinúe les haré la historia que quieran o cualquier cosa en mis historias).

Camine para ver la cerca y antes de saltarla varios disparos se oyeron y salio un boot disparado a mi dirección , volví a donde estaba y el boot llego a donde yo estoy , antes que me dispara lo electrocuto e incineró haciendolo explotar , bien creo que descansaré aquí.


End file.
